I can never let you go
by Musigu
Summary: A battle. Heartbreak. What will you do if you never get the chance to put the wrongs to right? - Warning: Occasional bad language so far. Possibly more warnings to come?... :S NaruSasu SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**I can never let you go**

**Chapter 1**

_Please review! _

* * *

They are fighting long and hard, shuriken flying through the air toward their enemy. Bloodied and bruised, but determined.

The man with inky black chakra is still standing, still fighting, still strong and deadly. And now he is laughing as again they fail to take him down.

Naruto's jaw sets in a firm line as he prepares for yet another attack. Sasuke coming up beside him. There is no escape for any of them. It is fight or die. This enemy's power is immense, but they could take him. They'd fought worse. There was no way they couldn't come through this. They always came through.

Sasuke lunges first, his blow deflected immediately and an answering kick lands on his solar plexus. He flies through the air, crashing into a tree some distance behind. Dazed, he immediately attempts to struggle to his feet. The ground refuses to stay flat. Naruto misses nothing of his friends woozy footing.

_He must have hit his head…_

Naruto can see their deadly enemy doing something with his chakra. His face set in powerful concentration. His hand signs are to fast to comprehend.

_Sasuke. He's going for Sasuke_.

Sasuke, who is beginning to snap out of it, but it will be too late.

_No._

The violent black chakra bursts through the air toward Sasuke like lightning. All time slows down in Sasuke's mind in the final seconds before the deadly impact. Detached as though watching the events in third person; Sasuke observes the malicious grin of his killer, the way the black lightning chakra arcs and twists its violent path through the air toward him, and the way even when everything else is slowed down, Naruto bursts into his vision so fast that he -

"NO! DON'T!"

His body is lifted off the ground, his toes barely touching the forrest floor. Chest thrown forward and head back under the onslaught of the massive chakra attack. It disappears inside him and still there is more. Wave after wave hitting him and disappearing into his silent body. His face contorts in noiseless agony. Then after what feels like an eternity, there is no more chakra and he is falling backward.

His elbows come out to brace him as he finally hits the ground. He pants and gasps horribly as he tries to shake off the pain. He can _feel _the chakra running through him like ice shards and he shivers…

_What has he done?… Hurts. So cold._

Laughter.

"That was the last mistake you'll ever make, you little fool."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

"I have killed you. That chakra. It's going to paralyze you. First your limbs, then your body… Everything until you can't breathe. That is how you will die. Drowning on dry land until the moment your heart…. stops. But don't worry, you'll have two whole hours to ponder the meaning of life and pray for yours and ofourse Sasuke's soul, after you witness his untimely death by my hand."

"Why do this? What do you want?"

"Well ultimately, Sasuke dead. Call it a personal family grudge against Uchihias… I'll still get my way. It won't be quite what I had in mind. He was supposed to beg for his life and lose all dignity after being struck by the lightning jutso that you so rudely interrupted. Tsk tsk. No matter. Now _you_ get to watch poor Sasuke perish while you sit there useless and _dying_, unable to do anything to save him. Ooh so tragic…" he chortled.

Naruto's eyes flick over to Sasuke who is now standing with his back against the tree he with collided earlier in utter shock. Blood trickles from the corner of his open mouth.

"You tried so hard to save him and look what you get? Two dead instead of one. I might have even let you live to spread the word of my great accomplishment, but it's not to be. Though damaging for publicity, this will be more fun I think. Will you beg? Will he?"

The insanely vicious man again turns toward the still out of it Sasuke. Naruto struggles to his feet.

"Not dead yet, you sick fuck!" he hisses.

The man turns back. More laughter.

"You can barely stand…"

Out of the corner of his eyes Naruto can see Sasuke, the etch of concern in his eyes. He can sense Sasuke's sudden resolve before he makes his own decision.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSO!"

The shock shows clearly across their malovent enemy's features. Clones burst around the him in swarms, attacking, lunging, distracting. "Impossible!..." he shouts. "No one has the much chakra."

The man is occupied fighting off everything Naruto is throwing at him. "No matter. You're only shortening your life!"

And then there is a sick thunk. A shuriken is embedded in the side of the foul man's chest. He falls to the ground gasping and looks up into deadly red eyes. Sasuke.

Sasuke is walking purposefully behind the struggling man. His hand grabbing a fistfull of greasy disgusting hair, forcing the man to expose his throat and look at Naruto. He presses the blade against his neck, drawing a line of dark red blood.

"The jutso. Undo it." He hisses.

"It can't be undone…"

"Undo it."

"I can't- it can't be…. I have money. Take it! Please don't…" he whimpers.

"Fuck you." And the blade is red with blood as he draws it away from the man's viciously severed throat. Pausing to wipe his blade on the dead man's clothes. Cold.

And then he is at Naruto's side.

_**SASUKE'S POINT OF VIEW**_

Naruto is shaking slightly, but standing.

"Dobe, how do you feel?"

"Fine." He grimaces. "Let's go home."

"Konoha is six hours away. He said you have two."

_Two hours… _

"Thanks for the confidence building, Sasuke. But I've got help from a friend. I can make it, alright? Now start walking."

_Kyuubi… _

"Okay."

"Why are you staring at me?"

"You step in like that again and I'll kill you myself. I handle my own business so stay out."

"Typical bastard. A 'Thank-you' would have been more appropriate, but I guess today isn't the day hell freezes over."

_He's acting the same… _

But Sasuke can see the brief moments of concern. The occasional shiver…, and forces himself not to think about it.

They trudge on in silence for half an hour before he notices Naruto's steps are faltering. He can see the boy's concentration just trying to keep putting one foot in front of the other.

Without a word Sasuke grabs Naruto's arm, draping it over his shoulders as he helps Naruto continue to walk. But soon the faltering gets worse and worse until Naruto's legs simply refuse to move.

"Sasuke?…" Sasuke turns his head to look into shining blue eyes.

"I think I'm in trouble."

_No. Yes, I know… But_

"I'll carry you."

And before he can protest, Sasuke does. Slinging Naruto onto his back, he feels Naruto's arms come around his shoulders. He feels him clutch weakly and the drop of gentle pressure on his shoulder as his head falls to rest there. Sasuke can feel him shivering against his own warmth.

_He's too cold. This is bad. _

Time stretches on for eternity as Sasuke analyses every moment their direction, their speed, the time that has passed, and the time left until they could arrive at Konoha. He tries not to notice every shift, every breath, every heart beat of the blond ninja against his back.

_Godamnit, Naruto… _

The situation was bad and it had gotten worse. Naruto has already lasted longer than two hours. Sasuke privately thanks God's green Earth that the Dobe is so stubborn. But the paralysis was beginning to affect Naruto's breathing, and they are still three hours away from Konoha. He wonders if Naruto can feel his heart thumping. Everything on the outside is schooled to show nothing, but his traitorous heartbeat refuses to be silenced.

"Sasuke."

"What is it, Dobe?"

"Put me down now, okay?"

Sasuke doesn't break his stride. Carting the blond onward whether he liked it or not.

"You want to go from moving somewhere to moving nowhere? That's a death sentence, idiot."

"It's already a death sentence…"

But Sasuke ignores him.

"Don't ignore me, bastard. We've got at least three hours left to travel. I know how fast it's spreading."

"All the more reason to move as fast as we can, so shut up."

"Look, thanks and all but… I mean, I should just be comfortable as I can now, okay?"

"…"

"Put me down!"

"You're serious…"

"Yes. That tree there okay?" he nodded in the direction of a gnarled old tree with a rounded trunk.

"Fine." The word was curt.

He dumps Naruto unceremoniously off his back, pulling him up by his collar roughly and dragging him against the tree.

"Ow! Careful, bastard!"

"Because you can feel so much right now, can't you?!" he spat.

"Well it's the principle of it! No respect, teme!"

"Right."

Naruto huffed. Silence stretched out between them awkwardly.

_Stupid Dobe. Trust him to get into a position like this. It's his own fault. At least I'll stop having a stupid orange presence hanging around me all the damn time. No more annoying complaining voice, demanding everything, challenging everything. God! He is so stupid!_

"So what now, idiot?" Sasuke words cut through the silence.

"Jeeze, you're a real jerk. Can't even be nice to me at a time like this…"

"What were you expecting, me to hold your hand and cry for you?!"

_I wouldn't cry for you. You did this to yourself, I didn't ask you to!... I wouldn't have asked you to._

"No, I… You're angry with me."

"Very observant."

"Well, I'm uh… sorry I guess. It could have worked out better, huh?"

"Gee, you think so? Idiot."

Naruto sighs.

"Yeah, I guess I am that."

Silence.

"I can barely move anymore…"

"What can you move?"

"Well, just my arms a bit and my head. I can't really feel my chest much but I can still breathe… It's kinda weird. I felt so cold before and now, just nothing. Like my body is already dead..."

"Okay."

"Yeah… O-Okay…"

Suddenly the blue eyes he is looking into are swimming with unshed tears. And Sasuke can feel his heart lurch dangerously in his chest. Quickly he masks by turning away with a scowl.

"Godamnit, Naruto! You're a ninja. Pull yourself together!"

_Don't! Stop it, Don't look like that. You can't, it makes it real. It's not real. It can't be._

When he glanced back he saw tears running freely, but Naruto had a small sad smile.

_What is wrong with me?! It was his fault. It's just the Dobe. He's just like a stupid puppy that meets a sticky end. Why do I? I don't feel so bad. This is life._

"Do you ever think about what would make you happy if you were to die right now?"

"No."

"Figures…" Naruto huffs. "You know, I used to think I could die happy if just one person… loved me. Like really _loved_ me. But now here I am, and all I have is selfish, arrogant Sasuke-bastard."

_Shit. Now he's talking about being unloved? He is really annoying. Wait, he's waiting for me to say something…_

"So, not a happy occasion then?"

_God, I am such an asshole._

Naruto just smirks.

"...You push everyone away. You're so... But you get to stay, surrounded by people who needyou and will protect you with their lives and…"

"Do you really want to talk about this now? I get it, alright?! Just stop talking and concentrate on breathing in and out some more. We can fight later."

Naruto smiles.

"I'm glad."

"You're dying and you're glad?"

"Heh, not about the dying part. My life was stupid_, _but sunshine wasn't stupid, and ramen wasn't stupid, and… I'm glad you'll still be around… Really."

"You don't even know what you're saying. You said yourself, I'm selfish and arrogant."

"Yeah, well excuse me for believing that's not all there is!! No one is that much of a jerk… Well, I hope not."

"Some are. Now quit talking."

"What's the point?! Concentrate on breathing?! Fight later?!… I don't know if you noticed, but I'm _dying_! Do you get it?! There is no _later_! And there is nothing either of us can do about it, so just let me talk alright?!"

"Well you seem determined to go rushing right in to your own grave, don't let me stop you."

"Why the hell are you so mad?! I was just _trying_ to tell you that I _want _you to live! That it makes me happy to know that you're okay! About what happened back there, it was my choice. I own it. I don't ever want you to feel that its somehow your fault. I forced it on both of us.

"Naruto. Stop."

_Just shutup. I can't help you. What am I supposed to do? I'm sitting here watching you die and I can't make it alright. It's… it's not alright. Damnit, Naruto. It's not alright._

Naruto closes his eyes and sighs. For a long moment he says nothing. When he opens his eyes he meets Sasuke's squarely, if not nervously.

_Don't! Don't look at me like that … _

"When you… y'know…" Naruto says while gesturing his hand toward his dying body.

Sasuke begins to turn away but is restrained weakly by Naruto's too cold hand on his wrist.

"Just listen. Just this one time, 'kay?"

Sasuke drags his eyes back unwillingly to meet his. The foolish ninja has disappeared. All that is left is vulnerable and beautiful and terrible in its implications. In this moment Naruto is completed unguarded. No foolish pretenses. Just honest.

"When it's your time to go… I really hope you're old and grey and it's in your sleep." He says completely seriously.

Sasuke holds his breath and tries to swallow down the growing pressure in his chest. Because right now, Naruto's eyes are wide with fear and desperation and he can't bear to look. Again Sasuke tries to turn away but the cold hand clutching his wrist tightens.

"Wait." He pleads.

"If it's not. Please Sasuke, if its not… if you're scared... I need you to remember that… I love you."

"…"

_Woah… What?!_

Naruto turns away muttering, suddenly embarrassed.

"I don't know why, you're so... but I just…"

He can see tears running unbidden down Naruto's face. He does not wipe them. Very unlike him. A cold suffocating feeling begins increases its presence in Sasuke's chest and he realizes that the grip on his arm has gone.

_He can't move his arms anymore._

Sasuke stares wide eyed at Naruto, who closes his eyes to escape the gaze. He draws in a worryingly uneven and shakey breath.

But like a switch has been flicked, Naruto suddenly regains his composure. He continues on as though everything he said was completely ordinary, no big deal. But to Sasuke every word is like a knife to the heart. His stomach somersaults in misery and panic. He feels queasy. He wants to deny the situation. Leave and never look back.

"Anyway,… if it helps… If it doesn't hurt your damn Uchiha pride, remember it… Asshole."

Sasuke can see the pained resignation on his usually cheerful face. Can see his furrowed brow.

"You can go now, and don't come back until it's done. Half an… Half and hour… should do it." He half gasped.

_Damnit! It's hit his lungs!_

"Half an hour… definitely will do it." he amends. He pauses more and more to take sharp and shallow breaths as the words begin to steal more oxygen from his lungs than he can regain.

"Cremate me if you can be bothered… don't -don't try and be honorable and drag my corpse back to Konoha… bury me under some stupid headstone. No…"

He pauses again to take several weak breaths

"No one… No one would come anyway..."

_So fast… He can't breathe. He's really dying.. He… loves me. What do I do? What should I do…_

"What? Just… go, Sasuke."

Every damn pause was filled with frantic breathing now. Sucking air into unwilling lungs. And still, all Sasuke does it stare.

"Don't ruin my big stupid finale. Heheh… What I said… You c… -can't assault a dying person, it… -it wouldn't be right, even for you..."

_Even when he's dying, that mask, to wear it at a time like this? But I saw through it, he let me. For just one moment, I got to see. _

"G'way…"

Sasuke still stares and Naruto doesn't seem to like it one bit. Doesn't like that he can't hide his struggle, that he can barely keep the panic from his eyes.

"...-last thing I want is a prideful ass watching… -watch me gasp at air like a…-stupid fish..."

By his voice it was intended to be humorous and Sasuke wonders at how he can make fun of his own death as though his whole life had been a some lame joke and this was the punch line; drowning on dry land, paralyzed slowly in front of his rival who he had said he loved. The rival who had said nothing in return and merely stared at him like he was a freak. Despite the inflection, Naruto's eyes bore no humor. They pleaded with Sasuke to read between the lines and leave. Leave and let him die with some dignity, unseen; if it was all he could have left.

So when Naruto starts to pant shallowly at the air, Sasuke nods; He stares into his eyes for a moment before wrenching them away. And then somehow, he is walking away. Nothing can silence the voice in his head screaming that he was abandoning him.

But he does not leave entirely. He can't. His heart is lurches all around the place and there's a strange feeling of non-reality. Naruto dying. Ridiculous. But still some distance away he watches through low lying plants and waits. Reality seeps in with every second he watches Naruto's struggle. His eyes are wide with fear now that he thinks he's alone. His breath, shallow and gasping as he tries to force unwilling lungs to keep him alive. He looks ready to topple from his sitting position against the tree, yet he holds on even though it is useless because it's instinct and because he is Naruto. Though it will do no good.

Though he has always been lean and muscular, Sasuke is amazed at how fragile and beautiful he is right now. 'How he always is' he admits. His heart aches for how unfair it is and how scared Naruto must be right now. And he can't help but swallow as he realises that just as he came into the world, how he has always been just because he is Naruto, he is alone. Always alone. Like emptiness stretched on for eternity before him. No one had ever shown him love. The pain is so thick Sasuke might choke on it. He feels the wetness on his face and the clenching of his throat, but he does not look away or make a sound.

The light in those fearful blue eyes begins to fade and a tear falls from closing lashes as Naruto's breathing starts pausing in between bursting attempts to get enough air into burning lungs. To live... And all Sasuke can do is silently count the seconds between the awful struggles for air as they become longer and longer in between…. Until it stops. It seems an eternity as his body slides from its support against the tree and falls to the ground, awkward and limp.

This life. This precious sunshine ball of life, drowned out by a world that denied him until the very end.

Blood rushes in Sasuke's head. Sudden, slow motion silence….

_He's gone. He's really gone…_

"No no no no no… Not real. Not real. Naruto..."he half sobs, growing hysterical.

"NARUTO!!" this time he's screaming it. Desperate, panicked and painful he is crashing back through the undergrowth and Naruto is on his back in a less than a second. He is breathing air for him. Forcing air past his lips again and again. Minute after minute… nothing... keep going… refusal, denial, desperation. Keep going.

After a long time he clutches the fabric at Naruto's collar, his eyes wide and staring as he searches Naruto's face. It is slack and soft like he is only sleeping.

"No, God damnit. No. Not you too. I won't allow it. So get up!" he whispers fiercely.

He breathes again for him. Willing, pushing, praying for a sign.

No response and suddenly Sasuke is sobbing and shaking him violently, causing Naruto's head to loll around sharply. He breathes into his lungs again.

"BREATHE!" he shouts at his still face "Please breath, please Naruto, I'M SORRY!"

Nothing. There is nothing; there will be nothing. He can do no more. And just like that he knows Naruto is lost to him forever.

"NAAARUUUUTOOOO!" his half-scream, half-sob blasts through the trees echoing his anguish back at him, and drowning him in his own misery. And Naruto's body is crushed to his as though if he holds on tight enough he will keep him here with him forever, just by refusing to let go. Rocking his body backward and forward. The tears fall in wet torrents down his face. He is finally broken. They are both broken.

Suddenly Naruto is wrenched from his arms. Sakura.

"How, when did…?"

"Give him to me."

It's an order. She is firm. She is breathing in to his mouth and pressing her crossed hands repeatedly down on his chest almost hard enough to break ribs. Sitting back on her heels for a moment, her hands flare to life with blue chakra, surrounding Naruto. Searching. A gasp.

"Chakra poison… I won't have enough chakra… Sasuke, I need your help. It probably won't work, it might even kill us but…"

"Take it. As much as you can." He replies firmly, determined.

_Take it all._

He grabs her hand in his, forcefully driving everything he has to join with her chakra and push through Naruto's chakra channels. Both gasping and sweating with the effort.

Suddenly she's speaking.

"Even the demon is poisoned! We would need to force enough chakra through his body to cleanse both of them of enough poison to keep him alive until we get to Tsunade. Oh my god. It's the Kyuubi.. I… I'm so sorry… We don't have the chakra to do this."

Tears are running down her face as she moves to release Sasuke's hand. He snarls at her, and grinds out his words through grimaced teeth. "Keep going."

His eyes are bleeding red, and then his seal explodes violently across his body. He forces himself on through the change, through the agony. The new wave of chakra bursts forth in brilliant light and is surging through Naruto's and Kyuubi's chakra channels.

Kyuubi. The reason Naruto had avoided death so many times before might now be what kills him.. So much chakra to cleanse of so much poison.

Sasuke sees spots but he refuses to stop. Even if it kills him, even if it kills her. They want him back so badly. The spots are fading and Sasuke is relieved that his head no longer feels like its breaking, but now he can't see at all. It doesn't matter. Nothing else matters.

_Naruto… Why did we treat him like nothing when this is what we do for him? Why do we lie? Why do we hurt him when we, when I-"_

Black.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**I can never let you go**

**Chapter 2**

_Please review!_

* * *

When Sasuke wakes the world is white. After one second of confusion…

_I'm in a hospital._

Dread sets in like a lead weight on his chest.

_Naruto_...

He tears frantically at the tags and devices attached to his body. Finally forcing his legs to stand, to move. He must know.

In the hallway a startled nurse stops in her tracks. Stunned into wide-eyed silence at the determination and fierce expression of the injured ninja.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Where?" he demands.

She points down the hall wordlessly. In his bare feet he staggers quickly in the direction she points. His balance is all wrong. Repeatedly he puts his hand out to the cold wall to prevent himself falling. He won't stop. He sees the door at the end of the hall and he knows that's where **he **is. It seems like miles before he reaches it, bursting through immediately.

_Naruto!_

He is on the floor. There is no movement. No other person in the bare room.… His body lies surrounded by strange markings, his now naked chest covered in strange symbols. Alone.

_They have left him on the cold floor with nothing…_ _He can't be dead. He's not dead. Please please please…_

As he chants the mantra in his head, he is already rushing to Naruto's side. He comes to his knees, seeking with his hands desperately.

_Warmth!… You're. Are you? … _

His shaking hands move to his neck rapidly, shaking with adrenalin and fear.

He sucks in his breath suddenly… And beneath his hand comes the dull, unmistakable thudding, of Naruto's heart.

"Naruto…" he whispers. A confusing mixture of panic and relief washes over him, he isn't sure what to think or what to feel. Staring down at Naruto, he struggles to fight down the pain in his head and his heart. It is suffocating. Still, he has to touch, to feel more of that warmth. He has to be sure he isn't dreaming. Ever so lightly he places his hand on the blond ninja's chest, terrified in this moment to break him. He waits, holding his breath… and sees his hand rising and falling with Naruto's breathing. It's not at all shallow. He is breathing normally, and it's the most beautiful thing Sasuke thinks he's ever seen. When Sasuke finally exhales, it is long and shakey. His vision is blurred by suddenly glassy eyes. He had almost lost him…

_He's here. He's really here. Wake up, Dobe. Be with me again._

His throat aches with the tension. All he can feel is floodingwarmth, the steady thud of a heartbeat, and the rise and fall of the chest beneath his hand. Such mundane sensations of a simply living body are now to Sasuke, the core of absolute wonder. Suddenly the events that have lead to this moment barrage his mind. His heartbeat escalates, his palms begin to sweat. He tries to block it all out. It's too painful, too soon, too confronting. But he can't escape it. Not now. Suddenly he is far beyond panic. His terrified heart races and lurches wildly. He can't breathe.

_I don't… I can't do this! _

His vision blurs and he collapses. His world becoming dark once more.

Tsunade and Kakashi find them like that. Sasuke, his faced streaked with drying tears, passed out from chakra drain across the chest of a seemingly dead to the world Naruto. His hand still resting above Naruto's heart.

"How did he even make it into his room with his chakra the way it is?" Tsunade exclaimed in disbelief.

"Well I never thought I would see Sasuke like this... I _really_ didn't see this coming." Tsunade said referring to the way Sasuke was draped over Naruto's unconscious body.

Kakashi just smiled.

"You don't seem surprised, Kakashi…"

"Naruto has a profound effect on people whether they care to admit it or not. He's more complicated than I first gave him credit for. I've watched him for some time now and I've never seen him interact with anyone the way he does Sasuke. It's sometimes hard to see him try so hard with Sasuke. Sasuke never hesitates to tear him to pieces with his words. I was so sure Sasuke disliked him to the borderlines of hate until about two years ago. Since then I've noticed some easily missed but unmistakable moments between them. Sasuke is beyond completely hiding it. Though still, I would be oblivious to them like everyone else if I hadn't…-

"Kakashi, this has been going on for two years?! He confessed something to you?"

"Not exactly."

"Kakashi, I'm the Hokage so I'm sure you'll tell me. Purely for educational perceptive purposes, you understand…" mentally her hands rubbed together in glee for the chance at such gossip.

"Of course, Hokage-Sama." Kakashi eyes crinkled into a mirthful smile.

_**KAKASHI FLASHBACK**_

_Kakashi can sense Sasuke's chakra approaching through Konoha forest toward him. Carefully he masks his own as he decides to watch his student training from his vantage point in the tree. Tucking his Icha Paradise book safely away in his pocket, he waits for his student to begin. _

_Sasuke trains long and hard as expected. After some time he is dripping with sweat and out of breath. From his position in the trees, Kakashi frowns. Something is very wrong with his student today. _

_**I've never seen him so rattled from just training… Or at all for that matter. His form is... terrible. Barely one of those shuriken has landed on target.**_

_Sasuke runs toward a thick trunked and ancient tree. His feet brace with chakra and he climbs, running up the trunk rapidly. A scant moment later he falls an almost dangerous distance to the ground. -This was cause for concern. _

_**Sasuke doesn't make mistakes like this. Is it because he's on his own? Has he been hiding an illness?**_

In any case it was time to intervene. Sasuke would hurt himself if this continued. Before Kakashi can reveal his presence, Sasuke is on his feet and letting loose one more flying shuriken which also _completely_ misses it's target.

"DAMNIT!" he cries angrily before smashing his fist into the trunk of the nearest tree.

"That stupid!…"

Another fierce punch.

"Good for nothing!"

Yet another vicious blow.

"I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

This time the punch cracks the tree's trunk. The sound echoes through the forest. The rough bark flies everywhere and his hands comes away bruised and slightly bloodied. Screwing up his eyes he waits for the pain to pass. Kakashi raises his eyebrow.

**Very interesting... Who is this 'you' that has you in such a tizzy, Sasuke-kun?**

Wincing from the pain in his hand, he drops to the ground, his back resting against the abused tree. He sighs mournfully and brings his hands to his face, burying his head in them. Once again, he sighs.

**So much pitiful sighing? Incredible. He's more wound up then I've ever seen him. Maybe this is a good thing… Who is this person Sasuke?… You can tell your Kakashi-sensei… Go on, tell me… **

Kakashi then looks on in shock as Sasuke, apparently dissatisfied with just the pain in his hand, suddenly jerks his head back in to the tree with an audible crack. Hissing, he brings his injured hand up to rub the newly forming bump, resulting in yet another hiss from moving his injured hand to much. He cradles the hand to his chest, and rests his head back against the tree. His gaze is filled with the sky breaking out behind the tree canopy. He closes his eyes. When he speaks his voice is an incredulous whisper.

"You can't be doing this to me..."

Another drawn out sigh passes his lips.

"Damnit, Baka..." He mutters miserably. "Get out of my head...".

**Baka?... Baka?!... Holy shit.**

"So wait. How did you know that that 'Baka' is this 'Baka?'" she nods her head toward Naruto.

"It makes sense when you think about how quickly Sasuke gets his feathers rustled by Naruto. He doesn't really react to anyone else the same way. He's the only one he ever calls Baka, or Dobe, or anything else insulting as an actual name. Every time he says it now in my head I can't help replacing the words with what he might really be thinking, like 'darling', 'my honey, 'love-chunks'.

"Disturbing."

"I think they're cute."

"You. Not them."

"Ah."

It is in this moment that Naruto begins to feel on the edge of his awareness, something… something important… He can't move but he can feel the weight on his chest. Hear voices….

"Do you realize how close we came to losing them all, Kakashi? I will want a full report on this. Sakura said she found Sasuke trying to keep him alive, I didn't have time for the details."

"That is what she also told me. Sasuke was breathing for Naruto. He kept him just barely alive for lord knows how long before she got there. She told Sasuke cleansing Naruto's chakra of the poison might kill them in the attempt, he didn't even hesitate. He'd burst his seal in seconds and threw everything of his chakra at Naruto with no regard for himself. Sakura knocked him out scant seconds before he'd killed himself."

"Well at least that explains how she still had the chakra left to get both of them home. She pulled back everything but the direction of the chakra being channeled. She's smart. Her chakra is like comparing a toothpick to a tree with those two. Even compared to Naruto, Sasuke is no chakra light weight when he breaks the seal. It' controllable to the extent that Naruto's is with Orochimaru dead. To think that if he hadn't been cursed so long ago, they would not all be here now. It's… ironic."

"It kind of suits their reckless style. Will they be-?"

"They'll be fine, Kakashi. Naruto just barely pulled through a few hours ago, I've been with him ever since to make sure he remains stable. A few minutes ago he had recovered enough that there now only appears to be minimal damage. He should be awake soon. They'll both recover their normal chakra levels with time and rest. Though knowing them they'll ignore me and end up passing out all over the place from chakra depletion. It will be interesting to see how Sasuke's going to explain being swathed all over Naruto's chest when he wakes up."

"Mnngghhh…"

"Speak of the devil." she smiled.

"I think maybe we should just… leave them to reacquaint themselves?"

"I think maybe you're right" Kakashi replied as they scooted out the door, shutting it quickly behind them.

_**NARUTO'S POINT OF VIEW**_

Blue eyes open to a confusing place and limbs twitch before being reigned back under their owners control….

He had heard everything about what Sasuke and Sakura had done. Sorting through the turmoil of feelings, he picks one easiest to deal with... Anger.

That's when he looks down. Sasuke, that bastard, is slumped over and passed out on his chest, his hand over his heart… Sasuke who had almost killed himself trying to save Naruto in some crazy half-hatched, nothing chance plan to save his ass.

What did that mean? He wasn't worth it. They could have died! It would have been worse, they shouldn't have tried. _He_ shouldn't have.

Suddenly dark eyes blink open and Naruto is suddenly aware of staring furiously at him, but he doesn't look away. Neither does Sasuke.

"You didn't listen to anything I said did you, bastard?" Naruto hisses.

Sasuke removes his hand casually and sits up. "Why would I? Your words are not my concern." His attitude reflects someone who has been rudely awakened from slumber in their own bed by some random idiot, and not from across Naruto's chest. His face the picture of regular bastard-Sasuke stoicism with a disturbing touch of arrogance.

Naruto drags himself into a sitting position.

"What? Do I have a sign on my head that says 'Hey Sasuke, I'm pathetically weak and need someone to DIE to save me!"

"Well you are pathetic." Sasuke said completely straight faced.

"And definitely weak."

"Why are being such a jerk?"

"Don't hurt yourself, Dobe. I'm always like this."

"I told you you're supposed to _live. _You and your fucking hero complex!"

"You confuse yourself. I would never put my life at risk for a baka like you. I was well within my limits and still managed to rescue a pathetic excuse for a ninja.

"I don't understand you…"

"Obviously."

"Stop it, Sasuke. I know."

"Big moment for you? Actually knowing something?"

"Why are you so scared to admit that saving me almost killed you?!"

"Are you completely brain dead? I'm better than you. There was no personal risk to me."

"I heard Tsunade and Kakashi talking, Sasuke. You had to be knocked out before you killed yourself trying to bring me back."

"…"

"Say something!"

"My choices and my reasons are my own."

Naruto's face is filled with wonder. "It's true then... You did. You really did…"

And then suddenly he is furious "Bastard! I think it was pretty clear you were not supposed to do that!"

Sasuke snaps "I never promised you I'd die old!" and then realizes what he is saying "I…"

He covers with snarling sarcasm. "You know what? You're right… I must have tried to _kill_ myself for the most pathetic, unworthy_ thing_ in all of Konoha. I'm sure I just couldn't help myself. Besides you gave me such strength to go through with it. All I could think about was your dobe words and how you were _**so**_ right. It sure did help…"

Sasuke smirked at the confused expression on Naruto's face. "Truth is, you're more of a loser to me now than you ever were."

Unexpectedly though, Naruto doesn't take the bait.

"What I told you…?"

"If I'm scared to die, you told me to remember that you… _love me_." He spat the last words.

"What?! _That's_ your excuse for almost killing yourself?!"

"Do you even understand the concept of sarcasm?!"

"I… shut up, Sasuke!

"So… are you even going to _try _and take back your faggot love confession?"

Naruto turned beet red.

_Oh shit._

"That's not fair! I thought it was 'over' so it didn't matter. It couldn't hurt anymore after that!"

"It hurts you…"

_Don't panic!_

"Uhh… I meant it in a brotherly way anyway!"

"No you didn't."

Okay, panic!

"I was _dying!_ Lack of oxygen… I was _confused!_

_Change subject matter quick!_

"And you still tried to save me, you ass! You have serious death wish issues."

Suddenly something in Sasuke's face changed… the stoicism replaced with something much more serious and far scarier. Naruto swallowed.

_What kind of face was that he is just giving me?..._

"Tch. I'm leaving. It's best if you stay away from me where possible from now on."

He rose to his feet jerkily and made his way to the door. Naruto's eyes had glued themselves to the ground.

"Sasuke… I'm sorry." he murmured.

He heard Sasuke pause for a moment and then begin to move again.

"No, wait."

He gets to his feet and walks quickly to stand in front of Sasuke. He says nothing. Sasuke just stares. Suddenly Naruto does something he has never done. He wraps his arms around Sasuke his head against his shoulder.

"Thank you." he whispers.

Barely seconds pass and Sasuke is stiff as a board. And then Naruto is shoved back violently. He lands on the floor sharply and awkwardly.

"I don't want anything from you! Not even a thank you, you fucking faggot!!" he snarls.

When Naruto looks up it's to the sound of the door clicking shut. Sasuke is gone.

He wipes at the burning tears on his face but they won't be stopped. He has ruined everything. Why did he have to do a death bed confession? So stupid. Always so stupid. Sasuke hates him more than ever and it's his own fault. He felt dirty and wrong because for Sasuke he…

_I should never have told him. Not ever… But if he hates me so much… why save me? Why not let me die?…_

He curls up into himself on the stone floor and cries, his choked sobs filling the room.

* * *


End file.
